My Lady
by Can'tGetEnoughPotter
Summary: Snape was invited to play some games in the ROR with Lily and James. Things don't turn out so well, until Snape and Lily are alone. *Author's Note* This story is probably the worst piece of writing I've ever produced, so don't judge too harshly, please.
1. Snape's Game

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by J.K. Rowling except the name Alicia.

Author's Note: So, I am really bored right now and I have no plot currently. Eventually, it will come; but for now, I am just throwing up words onto the keyboard. So, enjoy. Characters in Story: Lily Evans, Alicia Thomas, James Potter, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

Pre-Hogwarts; everyone is in their Third Year.

"Okay, guys. Truth or Dare?" said James

"What? Everybody plays that. And you know someone's feelings always get hurt during that game." Exclaimed Lily.

A few snickers towards Severus were made.

"GUYS! It's two in the morning. We have finally found the Room of Requirement. Why don't we play…. Hide and Go Seek! That was always a fun game back at home with Petunia."

Everyone looked around, noticing a few chairs, a fireplace, and pillows.

"We could always make do with what we have." Smirked James as he looked at Lily.

"Okay, bad idea! Umm…any ideas Alicia?" pleaded Lily with wide eyes.

"Umm…we could play musical chairs?"

"Musical chairs? Of course! Because playing music very loud in the middle of the night with professors guarding every corner and patrolling the corridors is a fantastic idea." Said Remus sarcastically.

"Lily said any IDEAS. I never said you had to play. Sheesh."

"Okay, Okay. Um…" said James as he looked at Remus and Sirius for ideas. "Why don't we ask Snivillus what he wants to do?" Asked James with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, you've been awfully quiet over there, Severus. Any ideas?" said Lily as she faced the mute Severus. She had asked him to join her when James invited her to play a game in the Room of Requirement. Lily thought is had sounded fun, apart from James, but wanted a friend or two to come with her.

"Erm…well…I-I'll play whatever Lily wants to play." Squeaked Severus.

"Says the only Slytherin in the room." Said Sirius playfully.

"I honestly have no idea. Why did you invite her if you had no idea what to play anyway?"

"Well, I had one game in mind, but then she brought you and Alicia along, so I had to dump the idea." Smirked James.

"And WHAT idea was tha-"

"We're leaving!" interrupted Lily as she grabbed Severus' hand. "Come on Alicia."

Lily, Severus, and Alicia walked towards the exit when James playfully pleaded in the background.

"Lily! Wait! Baby, come back!" which ended in a fit of giggles among Remus, Sirius, and James.

"SO juvenile." Exclaimed Lily under her breath. "Anyway…do you guys still want to hand out, or-"

"I'm off to bed. James left me a purely disgusting image in my head and before I puke, I'm going to sleep it off. G'night guys." And in a flash, Alicia was gone and rounded the corner, out of Severus and Lily's sight.

"O-Okay…well, I guess it's just you and me, Severus." Smiled Lily.

"Yeah. Just you and me."

"So what did you REALLY want to do in there? I know James is so rude and his other two friends don't help at all."

"No, I was serious. Any game you wanted to play, I was fine with it."

"Really…well there is something I wanted to do."

"What's that?" said Snape, hoping it was what he was thinking of, too.

"I really just want to go to sleep."

"Haha. Me, too."

"Walk me to Gryffindor Tower?" asked Lily.

Severus stood up straight and offered his hand to hers.

"After you, my lady." Said Severus in a bold, yet playful manner.

"Haha. Why thank you sir!" replied Lily as she took Severus' hand.

They walked together talking like they were royalty all the way to Gryffindor tower. Snape bowed and escorted Lily into the common room when they reached the portrait.

"Adieu, Milady!"

"Merci, Monsieur!"

They laughed together, quietly, for a few minutes, careful not to wake any Gryffindors. Lily finally said goodbye to Severus and headed for her dorm. Snape walked to the portrait to leave the common room, wishing Lily really was her lady.


	2. What James Wants, James Gets

Snape reached the portrait and swung it open. Before he walked out, he smiled to himself, thinking of Lily and how she had chosen to hang out with him rather than that Potter boy.

Snape exited the common room, but the second he closed the portrait door, he was nose to nose with 'that Potter boy.'

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A Slytherin walking out of the Gryffindor Common Room? Now that doesn't seem right, now does it?" smirked James, who stood in front of Remus and Sirius.

"I-I-It was Lily-" Snape stammered.

"Oh, so now you're blaming my girlfriend? Remarked James.

"N-no. I didn't mean it that way…wait, Lily is NOT your girlfriend."

"Maybe not yet, but she will be tomorrow, once I get done with you." Said James, who started to take out his wand.

"Wait! Guys. I didn't do anything! I just walked her to-"

But Severus never got to finish his sentence, for in a split second, Severus's tongue was twisted and ropes were so tightly conjured around him, he could barely breathe. Remus and Sirius were dragging him down a corridor while James walked behind them with his wand pointed at Severus.

They finally reached a broom closet that looked semi-empty, but impossible to fit all four of them in it.

"Remus, Sirius. Stand outside the door. Cover for me if you get caught. Now for you." Said James as he grabbed Severus and shoved him into the broom closet. He shut the door behind himself and took the ropes off of him and untwisted his tongue.

"What do you want, Potter? I didn't do anything!" Severus pleaded.

"You've done something, all right, Snivillus. You've won Lily's heart. She tells you everything. She holds your hand. She fools around with you. She helps you with your homework. She does EVERYTHING with you. Now tell me how you did it. Tell me exactly how you did it, or else I will hex you." Said James as he pointed his wand at Severus.

"W-What are you talking about? I haven't won Lily's heart. Yeah, we hang out a lot, but I wouldn't say I've-"

"Yeah, whatever you wanna call it. Now tell me how you did it!" persisted James.

"Well, I don't know. I was just, being myself I guess." I weakly replied.

"Well, just 'being myself' hasn't really worked for me, now has it?"

"Well, I don't think you really have been yourself, unless being rude, arrogant, and obnoxious is yourself." I dared myself to say.

"Don't push it, Snivellus." Said James through his teeth.

"Lily isn't into that stuff. Be nice to her, help HER with her homework, invite her to Hogsmede and DON'T go to Weasley's Wizard Weezes, Sit with her at lunch and DON'T eat like pig."

"I see where you're going there, Snivellus. I'll try it, but if all fails, you're gonna get it." James said as he lowered his wand and opened the door. Snape slowly walked out and ran to the slytherin common room, without looking back at James, Remus, and Sirius.

When Snape reached the common room he said the password, opened the portrait, ran inside, and collapsed into a chair in front of the fire. Snape pondered over the night, then smiled to himself. James had gone to HIM for advice on how to get Lily. HIM! Snape then wondered why he even bothered to tell James how to 'win Lily's heart.' Then he realized that he knew that Lily would never chose him, but had a chance with James. Snape just wanted to make Lily happy. With that, Snape slumped up to his dorm and instantly fell asleep onto his four-poster bed; clothes on and all.


End file.
